


Family Feuds

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Sheith KINKtober 2017 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Incubus, And to avoid the succession fight Lotor started AGAIN, BAMF!Keith, BAMF!Shiro, Don't copy to another site, Incubus!Keith, Keith just wants to be left in peace, King of Hell Zarkon, M/M, Prince of Hell Keith, Prince of Hell Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Shiro is a human demon hunter and Keith his tiny ball-of-rage-and-repressed-issues boyfriend who doesn’t seem to do anything but get into back alley fights. It’s pretty obvious, all the demons think, who the weak link is.They’re wrong.





	Family Feuds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14  
AU: Succubus/Incubus  
Trope: In Disguise  
Kink: Objectification
> 
> Uploading my Tumblr fics done for Sheith KINKtober 2017. All prompts provided by the Imagine Your OTP web generator. Find the full list [HERE](https://accidentallydidathing.tumblr.com/post/166986256928/sheith-kinktober-2017).

Shiro is a human demon hunter and Keith his tiny ball-of-rage-and-repressed-issues boyfriend who doesn’t seem to do anything but get into back alley fights. It’s pretty obvious, all the baddies think, who the weak link is.

They’re wrong.

* * *

“I really wouldn’t do this if I were you.”

The demon hissed, its tail lashing from side to side in agitation. “The great _Shirogane_, bane of demonkind, they call you,” it sneered. “Is that how you incite fear in the hearts of my spineless brethren?”

Shiro took a breath to answer, and then hacked out a loud cough as the demon kicked him in the stomach. Blood splattered over the pavement. He could hear the skitter of nails over the ground as the demon presumably went over to his weapons.

“I wonder,” mused the demon, toying with what sounded like one of his plasma vibroblades, “what a delicious irony it would be, to kill you with an anti-demon weapon?”

“As ironic as that would be,” drawled a new voice, “I’d prefer if you stepped away from him.”

_Keith._ Shiro relaxed, still keeping a wary eye on the vibroblade being waved in his direction, but no longer as tense as before.

“Who are _you_?” the demon demanded belligerently.

“Like I said,” Shiro sighed, “you _really_ don’t want to do this.”

“I said –” and Keith stepped into view, hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, combat boots clicking against the ground “– step away from him.” The demon cocked its head in a parody of human consideration, and that was approximately when Keith lost his patience.

Shiro couldn’t feel what Keith had described as a wave of demonic energy, but oh, could he feel the aftereffects, his cock hardening in his pants immediately, almost painful against his zipper. Allura had once described it to him that it was like he was _covered_ in incubi essence, an indelible mark that would never fade. By hell, Shiro hoped it never would.

“P-p-prince _Lotor_,” gasped the demon. From the angle he was lying, Shiro couldn’t see much of it, for which he was glad. He didn’t want to be scarred for life.

Keith twitched.

“What part of him looks like a woman to you?!” he snarled into the prostrate demon’s faceplate, gesturing to Shiro. “At least get your _English_ right before thinking about hunting humans.” He leaned back, spinning around as the demon gurgled behind him.

Abruptly, the pressure lifted, and Shiro could breathe again. His cock didn’t seem to get the memo, though, lying hard and drooling against his stomach.

Gravel crunched under footsteps, and Keith appeared over him like an avenging angel. “You are injured.” Keith scowled, and Shiro thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Yeah,” he agreed breathlessly. “It’s getting bigger all the time.” Keith frowned, an adorable little furrow to his brow as he tried to parse whether Shiro was being literal or making a sexual pun.

And then in one swift motion, claws slit all his clothing open in one go, from shirt to underwear. “You will have to direct me,” Keith said, like he did every time he had to patch Shiro up, even though _surely_ by this point he shouldn’t be unfamiliar with the “anatomy of a fragile human”, as Keith liked to put it.

Shiro moved his arm gingerly, testing out whether it was just heavily bruised or broken. “My – my ribs,” he gasped, now that adrenaline was no longer keeping the pain at bay. “I heard something break.” His leg was also lying at an awkward angle, but he figured Keith would’ve noticed by now that human legs don’t bend in those directions.

“– should put a collar on you,” mused Keith, when Shiro finally tuned back into the real world. “Put my name on it so that idiots stop messing with you.”

Ignoring the interested twitch his cock gave at that idea, Shiro gingerly got up. “Wouldn’t Zarkon have something to say about that?” Word got around, after all, and Shiro was hardly unknown in the netherworld.

“With the harem that Lotor’s keeping?” Keith scoffed. “At least I have _taste_.”

“Don’t let Acxa hear you say that,” Shiro warned reflexively, though he knew it fell on deaf ears.

He decided to change the subject. “Why’re they so active nowadays, anyway?” Demon activity had gone up five-fold in the past few weeks, with reported outbursts all over the globe –

Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed. “They’re just scared. Father and Brother are fighting over the Empire. Again. There’s a Kill-On-Sight order out for Lotor and everything.”

... that sounded extreme to Shiro; but then, he was just a puny human.

“Does that happen often?”

Keith wrinkled his nose, eyeing Shiro up and down absently. “Not since... how many decapheebs was that... the Middle Ages or so?” He shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over Shiro’s shoulders and stepping back to admire the result.

“Can you ride?”

_You? Anytime._

Shiro coughed. “Huh – oh, yeah.” Sometimes he forgot Keith owned a bike like a regular human.

Then he looked down at himself, at the fact that he was wearing nothing but Keith’s jacket, and thought about being paraded through town like a _possession_, clinging to Keith’s shoulders, that powerful motor purring between his legs.

Yeah, he didn’t know how he was going to last till they got home to jump Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
